Soil aeration is a conventional technique used by groundskeepers to reduce compaction in the ground soil, stimulate plant growth, and promote proper drainage. Soils may become compacted from overuse or environmental effects, which ultimately affects the soil permeability and development of rooted plants within the soil. In particular, compacted soil restricts the amount of oxygen that can enter the soil and the amount of carbon dioxide that can escape. Not all grounds are affected equally by overuse and environmental factors. The amount of compaction depends soil texture, the amount of vegetation, and the moisture content of the soil. Periodic soil aeration relieves the compaction in the soil before the negative effects overburden the soil to the point that it can no longer support desirable vegetation.
In general, soil aerators have aeration tubes that penetrate the ground and remove “plugs” of soil. The aeration tubes are typically carried on bars or racks that are affixed to a rotary member. The rotor, racks, and associated gear hardware are typically large, bulky, and heavy. The overall dimensions and weight of the aeration device are accordingly increased. That, in turn, necessitates the use of relatively large tractors with large displacement engines. Consequently, most aeration devices are expensive to operate and ill-suited for residential, light commercial, or rental use.